HMAWL: Behind the Counter
by RuRu
Summary: Muffy has been tortured by the oh-so-called "Nice" Griffin, and she's tired of it, but she needs a little help coping with it all.
1. Chapter 1

RuRu: HOWDEE! I love Harvest Moon a Wonderful Life! Love it, love it, and love it. I am writing ANOTHER fic, yes, I like to work on a LOT of fics at once! Well this one is about Muffy and her hard past 2 years....yes all of you thought Griffin was nice....not in my story! I needed a sad beginning, but its not like I think the subject is funny. Because I don't, you might be confused, but all will clear up soon. BTW, this is in Muffy's POV for now.  
  
Chichiri: Are you doing what supposedly "happened" to Yui, even if it really never did happen to Yui? No da!  
  
RuRu: Yup.  
  
Chichiri: Poor Muffy....No da.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon a Wonderful Life, but I do play the game nearly every day! I love that game.  
  
AN: Jack ain't gonna come in until later, but he will come in! Chapter 2 to be exact!  
  
Behind the Counter  
  
Chapter 1 (There isn't a name for this chapter, I don't want to name it.)  
  
Muffy's POV  
  
He's there again, with that mask of happiness....he sickens me. I lay my head down, praying that this night lasts for a LONG time. I know what's going to happen after the bar closes, I know what goes on. I look up at the clock, 9:47.  
  
Shit.  
  
I bend down and try to sneak past to the door through the crowd of people. He spots me, of course.  
  
"Hey there Muffy, where are you headed?" He asks sending me a what every one else would call a "happy" smile. It's not a happy smile, it's a "get- your-sorry-ass-back-over-here" smile.  
  
I perk up and said, "I'm taking a walk."  
  
"Aren't you gonna help me close? I need some help, then you can take a walk." He said frowning.  
  
I bow my head in defeat, I know what will happen if I argue much longer, and I want to ignore that. He puts his arm around my shoulder and I flinch. He and a couple other people are laughing and having a great time. I smile nervously, and Nina sees my expression. She immediately sends me that "what's wrong?" look, and I just smile and shake my head. She hesitantly waves and takes her leave.  
  
3 minutes left till closing.  
  
Griffin makes some more drinks and then starts packing it up for the night. I help him SLOWLY and then when it's all put up he calmly moves everyone out. I watch him close and lock the door.  
  
Here we go.  
  
He walks over to me and slides his arm around my waist, I want to pull away so bad.  
  
"Hey, I saw you trying to make your escape a few minutes ago, you and I both know that's a no, no." He whispered in my ear.  
  
I feel my eyes swelling up with tears.  
  
"You know what happens if you ever do try and leave...." He said pointing to the shotgun under the counter.  
  
I swallow hard, clamp my eyes shut, and nod.  
  
"Good." He said angrily and grabbed my arm roughly, dragging me to the other room.  
  
I pray in my head softly, "God please help me...."  
  
*****  
  
I groggily wake up, I'm a mess. I feel wrong, all wrong. My clothes are torn and my hair is everywhere. He's been doing this for 2 years....2 long years. I stand up and peer over the loft to see him sleeping soundly.  
  
Bastard.  
  
Why does he put me in so much pain? I want to leave this place, but I know the consciences, he'll kill me without hesitation. I know he will. I walk over to my dresser and get another red dress and change out of my torn one. I'm surprised I still have a dress. I then walk over to my bed and sit down. Tears fill my already bloodshot eyes. I slide over and hit the pillow, crying my eyes out. I feel this way at least once EVERY week. I want all this to stop, I need it all to stop.  
  
"You awake Muffy?" I hear him call.  
  
"Y-yes...." I stutter and dry my eyes.  
  
"Good, we're opening in a few minutes." He says abruptly and then walks out, slamming the door.  
  
I walk over to my mirror and grab my brush, my hair is still a little curly. I brush it out, surprisingly it returns to its curly stage. I put my headband on and put a little more mascara on. Good enough.  
  
I climb down the ladder and walk towards the door. I open it slowly to hear him whistling. He then looks over at the clock and then to me. He smirks evilly and walks up to me.  
  
"Wow, amazing how fast you get ready." He said pulling away from the door and then shutting the door.  
  
"Shut the hell up." I say grimacing.  
  
He chuckles. He actually chuckles....  
  
I shove past him and walk towards the door.  
  
"Gonna take that walk now?" He asks me, making some drinks.  
  
"Yes." I reply opening, then slamming the door shut.  
  
END CHAPTER 1  
  
RuRu: It's a short chapter, but oh well. The second chapter will be longer! YAYNESS!  
  
Chichiri: poor Muffy....No da.  
  
RuRu: *hugs Chichiri* It's ok.  
  
Cheers to the fans of Harvest Moon. PEACE! 


	2. Chapter 2

RuRu: Howdee! Chapter 2! In about two seconds, wowo! I guess the last chapter didn't go into much detail, but oh well, I didn't want to go into the whole detail of the...."night". If anyone ever goes through something like that, please tell someone, you always need to try and get help.  
  
Chichiri: Yeah, otherwise it might never stop, so please get help! No da!  
  
RuRu: On with chapter 2!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon a Wonderful Life.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The New Guy (Catchy chapter title aye?)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It's been three days since the last attack....thank God I get a break. I have been talking to Nina and she keeps telling me to tell her what's going on, like I could if I wanted to! I don't want Nina in trouble with Griffin either. Bless her poor soul, she already has enough on her shoulders. I guess in a couple minutes I'll find out if it'll be a record 4 days.  
  
9:59.  
  
Time up.  
  
Griffin closes and locks up, and again gives his routine line. The whole you know what will happen if you run away thing. I feel brave tonight though. I try and pull away from his strong grasp, but to no avail. He pushes me down to the floor, I'm tired of it. I kick him as hard as I can, not caring where it hits. He falls over groaning in pain, good target I guess.  
  
I storm out and run down the street, tears forming. I can't decide if their happy tears or not. I hear Griffin yelling and then the shotgun go off. I clamp me eyes shut, but instead of feeling the bullet I feel someone push me out of the way. Next thing I know I'm on the ground and someone is on top of me. They quickly sit up and I open my eyes to see a guy I've never seen before. He had spiky brown hair and brown eyes. Not the cutest of guys, but hey, he wasn't ugly.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked quickly, looking at me nervously.  
  
"I'm f-fine." I state swallowing and sitting up.  
  
I sit up on my knees and hold my hand to my chest, trying to catch my breath. He gently places a hand on my shoulder and looks at me up and down. I blush, but realize he's just checking to see if I got hurt. Griffin has gone back inside, and the guy helps me stand.  
  
"I'm Jack, I moved here earlier today, if it's okay can I ask what just happened there?" He calmly asked me.  
  
"....A quarrel...." I reply, looking at the ground still crying.  
  
He didn't say anything, just looked at me worriedly.  
  
"If you would, could you help me walk to a friend of mines house? I would appreciate it." I ask, my ankle having been hurt a little in the fall.  
  
He nods and places my arm around his neck and then picks me up off the ground. I blush deeply and he carries me in the direction I point to.  
  
"I don't wanna go back to where he is." I say lying against Jack's shoulder, exhausted.  
  
He allows me and doesn't ask any more questions about what just happened, I suppose he could tell this was a hard subject for me.  
  
"I didn't get to tell you my name, it's Muffy." I say, raising my head up and smiling weakly at him.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Muffy, and nice to know you." He said knocking on Nina's door.  
  
Galen answered.  
  
"What?! ....What are you doing here at this time of night girl?!" He exclaimed motioning us in.  
  
"I got hurt, is Nina here?" I ask, looking around for her.  
  
"Yes, hold on I'll get her." He said walking towards the room where they slept.  
  
Jack laid me down on the couch and sat down in a nearby chair.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, still really worried.  
  
"Yes, I REALLY am fine....how about you, were you hit by the shot?" I asked him trying to sit up.  
  
"No, luckily it missed both of us, but just barely." He said looking out the window at the bar.  
  
"He's probably out like a light, trying to pretend none of it happened." I say looking at Jack then towards the wall.  
  
Nina came rushing in, "OH MUFFY DEAR! ARE YOU OKAY!?"  
  
I sighed and looked down, she hugged me, patting me nervously. It took her a moment to collect herself. When she did she turned her attention towards Jack.  
  
"Thank you! ....You must be new here." Nina said to Jack.  
  
"Yes, my names Jack. I just moved here from the city." He said walking over towards us.  
  
"Well, thank you for your help Jack, but it's rather late. So why don't you come back in the morning?"  
  
"Thank you, I'll come see if you're better in the morning okay, Muffy?" He said to Nina first, then me.  
  
I nodded and watched him leave, I felt that safe feeling leave right along with him.  
  
"Well dear lets patch up your ankle then we'll get you to bed." She said noticing my bruised ankle.  
  
"It was Griffin." I said to her, bowing my head over. I wanted someone to know what that man had done to me, and as of that moment Nina was the only one I could trust.  
  
"He tried to shoot me and he has been....he has been doing things to...." I stopped my eyes were filling up with more tears.  
  
"I know dear...." She said hugging me closely, after she had patched up my ankle.  
  
My stare was blank, I knew that. I just wanted to go to sleep now. I wished Jack were there for some reason. I guess since he just saved my life I felt safe around him. Besides he seemed like a nice guy, but I have met guys like that before. Nina turned out the light grabbed a cover from the closet. She covered me up and locked and dead-blotted the door. Locked the windows and drew the curtains. I felt alone in the darkness, so very alone. I felt like I was sinking into this world of darkness, and no one was there to pull me out. I didn't care though, I just needed to sleep a while....just a little while.  
  
*****  
  
When I awoke Jack was sitting there in the same chair as he had the night before. I rose up and his head jerked from the window. I gave him a weak smile and he returned it with a stronger one then I had given him.  
  
"Hey, good morning." He said.  
  
"Good morning to you too." I said pushing the covers off me and sitting on the edge of the couch.  
  
Nina came in the room, "Good morning dears. Oh Muffy, Jack's been here helping me since 5 AM this morning, and look what he brought you!"  
  
She motioned towards the flowers on the table. I felt a smile come to my face.  
  
"Thank you Jack." I said gently grabbing them and smelling them.  
  
"Your welcome." He said standing up.  
  
"Want to come with me? I'm taking a walk." He asked me.  
  
"What about my ankle?" I asked looking at my swollen ankle, it was sore.  
  
"You can lean on my shoulder." He said walking over towards me.  
  
I blushed and nodded, he bent down and I stood up leaning against his right shoulder. I didn't like trusting new people after what Griffin did to me, but Jack seemed so nice and trustworthy. Maybe I could trust him and be great friends with him, you know, the kind that will help you get through your troubles. And do I have a lot.  
  
We walked out the door and went towards the beach. We talked about the city, the weather, TV programs, and I learned he was living his father's dream since he had passed on.  
  
Noble, very noble of him.  
  
When we arrived he set me down very gently and then took a seat beside me. We talked some more about the city and then he told me more about his life. I could tell he was trying to get away from the subject of last night, and possibly my whole life. He hadn't asked me any questions about my life after all.  
  
"Well, how about I tell you about me." I say during a momentary pause.  
  
"....sure." He says leaning over and looking at me.  
  
"Well, when I was little-"I went on for quite a while.  
  
"Jack, thank you for what you did last night, you really helped me...." I say smiling cheerfully at him.  
  
"Sure thing." He says patting me gently on the shoulder.  
  
I scoot closer to him, hearing nor seeing no objection. I lean against him and look out over the ocean.  
  
"Jack, a lot of shit has happened to me over the years."  
  
"I guessed so." He said bowing his head sadly.  
  
"And I have a LOT of trouble trusting people...."  
  
"I guess you would." He said with a sad tone.  
  
"But, I seem to be able to trust you for some odd reason....and that scares me." I say, turning my head and facing him.  
  
"Huh?" He asks looking up and turning his face towards mine, now only a few inches away from me.  
  
"I just met you, but it seems like I have known you for a long time. I really want us to be good friends." I say seriously.  
  
He smiles warmly at me.  
  
"I don't wanted you to leave Jack." I say seriously still.  
  
"I don't plan on it." He says and leans forward a little touching my nose.  
  
He and I both blush a little, and for the first time in so long I feel like a new person. I seem to have a clean slate, and a new life. I know Jack and I will become better friends and if he feels the same way I do about him I think we'll become more then that.  
  
END CHAPTER 2  
  
RuRu: Wowo, I liked that chappie. How about you Chichiri?  
  
Chichiri: It was AWESOME! No da!  
  
RuRu: I have a lot of time this spring break, so I can write a lot! Yay!  
  
Cheers to the fans of Harvest Moon. PEACE! 


	3. Chapter 3

**RuRu**: HOWDEE! Um, so what's up? Right...I'm just gonna apologize for taking so long to write another chapter...so I'm sooooooooooo sorry!  
  
**Chichiri**: It's better that she be left alone writers block! No da!  
  
**RuRu**: I get "irritated" according to my mother. --

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Disclaimer**: Me? Own Harvest Moon a Wonderful Life? HA!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 3**  
  
**Muffy's POV** _(reminding you guys! . This chappie could be a little long)  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sit there at the table of Nina's rather small house in deep thought. I know I can't stay here forever, I'd be troubling them. I need to find a way to stay at the bar without Griffin bothering me.  
  
That's wishful thinking.  
  
The only reason he hasn't said anything as of this moment is because he is afraid of getting caught. He must know they're all suspicious; he isn't that much of a dumbass. He takes me for a fool, but I am far from a fool....on most accounts anyway.  
  
"Dear would you like some tea?" Nina asks me, setting the platter down on the table. It held two tea cups and one teapot filled with the steaming liquid.  
  
I nod my head, not really wanting to talk. She pours the tea and we both sit there a few moments in silence. After about 5 minutes I can't take it anymore.  
  
"Nina, am I troubling you?" I ask, looking at my refection in the tea.  
  
My reflection, it's been a long time since I was happy with my reflection.  
  
"Of course you aren't dear. Stay as long as you like." She replies with her usual warm smile.  
  
I hear it in her voice though, it's that tone everyone gives you when you're not a bother, but at the same time you are. Nina is such a kind person and the thought of me putting her in danger....I can't stand the thought.  
  
"I'll be returning to the bar tomorrow, okay?" I state, still looking at my tea.  
  
"Are you certain that's what you want to do?"  
  
"....positive."  
  
"Only fools are positive." I hear Galen say from the other end of the room.  
  
I look at him, his face appeared cold. Though I could tell he was worried about me. I felt my eyes begin to burn with tears and I stood up abruptly and rushed out the door. I was having so may mixed emotions, and this wasn't the time nor place to let them come out. I ran to the waterfall. The only place where there were barely any people around except the archeologist and his assistant.  
  
I sighed and sat down; unable to hold the tears back any longer. I place my face in my hands and begin to cry. I cry for about 20 minutes before looking up, the sun burned my eyes, but I didn't care. I wipe my tear- stained eyes and sigh. I was getting tired of running away from my problems, but every time I try and run away I get lost and have to start right back over again.  
  
"Are you okay Muffy?" I hear familiar voice say from behind me.  
  
Jack.  
  
"Fine, just thinking." I say with a slight quiver in my voice, since I had been crying.  
  
Jack placed a hand on my shoulder causing me to shudder, and took a seat beside me.  
  
"I noticed you were staring at the water, what were you looking for?" He asked.  
  
I could tell he had noticed I was crying and was just trying to overlook the subject. He seemed to know what I felt comfortable talking about and what I didn't like talking about.  
  
"Just staring at my reflection." I replied in a depressed tone.  
  
"What's wrong with it?"  
  
"When I look at it it's just there....I feel like the person behind it is worthless. I feel wrong and confused...like I'm paying for a crime I didn't commit. And to me it seems like I'm in this void shut off from the rest of humanity-" I stop realizing I have said too much.  
  
He looked at me sadly.  
  
I "hug" myself, "I feel so alone....more alone then I've ever felt in my whole life."  
  
There was a moment of silence; I suppose he couldn't find anything to say.  
  
Then suddenly I feel him pull me in a tight embrace. He had hugged me....I felt like I should push away, like I should just scream no....but I didn't.  
  
I just let him hold me, and I didn't have one damn regret about it.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I was at Nina's now; Jack had walked me there without a word. I could tell he was stumped on words, but that hug was enough for me. I had known Jack for about a week and we had become fairly good friends. He seemed polite and he never said an unkind word, but there was still that thought lingering at the edge of my mind.  
  
'You've been there before.'  
  
I didn't know what to think, whether I should trust Jack or push him away from me. That's what I wanted to do, to curl up in that ball of defense, to shut out everyone, and then I couldn't get hurt anymore.  
  
But I'd still be alone.  
  
I lay down in my make-shift bed and closed my eyes. It was about 8:12 and for some reason I was tired. So I gave in to the temptations of sleep, and entered that world where everyone goes to dream. I never want to go to that world though; to see the images replayed....but then I'd be in darkness, and I definitely don't want to go back there.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It early, but not too early. Around 7 AM, but still you can see a trace of the moon in the sky. I had already gotten dressed and gathered what few things I had with me. Then and left a note for Nina and Galen thanking them for taking such great care of me.  
  
I knew this was something I had to overcome myself, I couldn't except help from anyone. I had to worry for myself and I couldn't put my problems on other people. I unlocked the bar door with the spare key I had and quietly entered the building.  
  
It was quiet, Griffin still asleep. I slowly opened the door and entered the room to where we both slept. I noticed he was snoring so I walked towards the latter and began to climb up. Then I felt two hands grab my waist.  
  
His hands.  
  
I was flung backwards, and landing on heels is not an easy task. I stumbled backwards a bit before resting against the wall. He looked furious, and I wanted to desperately leave the room. I knew what he was about to do.  
  
"So, did you enjoy your little stay with Nina!?" He exclaimed, coming towards me.  
  
I beckoned for my legs to move, but they didn't respond. I clamped my eyes shut, surrendering to the fear.  
  
"Did you tell our little secret!?" He yelled, grabbing one of my wrists and yanking me in front of his face.  
  
I yanked my face to the side, my eyes still shut tightly.  
  
"You did didn't you, you stupid bitch!" he exclaimed, slamming me up against the wall.  
  
I slid to the ground, my world beginning to grow blurry. Was this it? Was this man going to beat me like this? Was I going to let myself succumb to this?  
  
No, not this easy.  
  
I slowly pushed myself up and leaned on the doorknob for support. I looked at him, and then I felt a warm liquid going down the side of my face....  
  
Blood.  
  
The fall must have sliced my head open, and after a few seconds the excruciating pain set in full force. I let out a painful cry and slid to the ground holding my head. I heard him chuckle, he was laughing at my suffering. He saw himself superior. Then I heard the doorknob turn.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" I heard Jack exclaim.  
  
I looked at him, my vision still blurry. The calm, sweet Jack was nowhere to be found, there was only anger in his face.  
  
"Stay out of our business boy!" Griffin yelled back.  
  
Jack carefully lifted me to my feet and held on to my waist firmly. I was still trying to slow the bleeding, but my strength was leaving me.  
  
"That's it, I've heard enough." Jack said, ready to beat the hell out of Griffin.  
  
"What are you going to do anyway?" Griffin asked, unfazed by his previous comment.  
  
My hearing was muffling, my world going dark. I felt my hand slide off my head and fall limply to my side. All I could hear now was the faints cries of Jack asking if I was all right.  
  
Then came the dreaded darkness.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When I awoke I was laying in a soft bed, in a house I didn't recognize. I tried to rise up, but the pain in my head rushed back and I immediately fell back. I closed my eyes and the pain calmed down. Then I felt a cool washcloth on my head. I opened my eyes again to see Jack standing over me with a worried expression draped across his face.  
  
"You're awake; are you feeling any better?" He asked.  
  
"Better now that I'm away from him."  
  
"...."  
  
"Thanks for helping me Jack." I said, giving him a weak smile.  
  
"It's the least I could do." He replied.  
  
"Well you better get some rest okay? I'll take you back to Nina's this evening, but I have to get back to work. So just yell if you need anything." He said, giving me a reassuring smile.  
  
With that he got up and walked out of his house, back to the fields.  
  
You know not once in my life have I ever had anyone truly there for me, not once. But he was there when I needed him most....and he will never know how much I appreciate that.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I had fallen asleep for most of the day, because when I was awake my head was killing me. So sleep seemed like the logical option to cure that. I rose up and then stood up. My head was still sore, but I could move around now. I noticed he had bandaged me up and cleaned off my face. I opened the door to see it was late evening.  
  
He was still working as hard as ever. And even I had to admit; he didn't look half bad without a shirt on. I stood there daydreaming for a few minutes before snapping back to reality at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Good to see your up!" He exclaimed, running over to me.  
  
"Yeah, thanks again for everything." I said.  
  
"No problem. Are you ready to go to Nina's?" He said, drying off and putting his shirt back on.  
  
"....yes and no." I said, looking down.  
  
"Don't worry, I already asked them, and they were confused why you left in the first place." He said, giving me a warm smile.  
  
"Oh and I got your things from the bar with Nina's help. There at Galen and Nina's house now."  
  
I felt that burning in my eyes, signaling I was about to start crying.  
  
"Eh! Was it something I said?" He exclaimed, confused at why I was crying.  
  
"No, its just....you've helped me so much...." I said, drawing my arms up to my chest.  
  
He hugged me lightly.  
  
"Muffy, I'd help you any way I could. You just say the word and I'm there." He said, resting his head on mine.  
  
His words....no one had ever talked this kindly to me before. I stood there, and I cried, and cried, and cried.  
  
And he just held me, and let me.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I guess I was staying at Nina's for the time being, or at least till I could get my own place. I laid out my stuff in my corner of the house. I had a bed, dresser, and a table, and that's all I required. Nina had put my clothes in the drawers and a small lamp on the table, along with fresh sheets on the bed.  
  
I laid down and covered myself up. Galen had gone to the city to get a security system. He had told us it was because he wanted a better security system because he didn't want any of his stuff stolen. Nina and I knew better.  
  
The day had been very eventful, Hardy had come by while I was passed out and examined my head. He said I didn't suffer from a concussion, which was really strange. I had also grown closer with Jack, and that was the day's greatest accomplishment to me. He was a nice guy, but now I had figured out he wasn't that great with words. Oh well, I was too tired to think of that right now.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was late afternoon before I woke up, and I stumbled towards the counter to find a note that said Galen had headed to town again. I got dressed and fixed my hair, which took a total of 45 minutes. Then Nina came inside, with a letter in her hand.  
  
"It seems Mr. Jack wrote you a letter." She said with a smirk.  
  
I felt a weird feeling in my stomach, nervousness. I took the letter from her hands and **CAREFULLY **opened it.  
  
_Dear Muffy,  
  
I wanted to write and explain something I didn't get the chance to explain before.  
  
I don't know what happened to you, but I wanted you to know that I'm always here for you when you need me. If you ever need anything, tell me. I'll do everything in my power to help you.  
  
I know I'm horrible with words, so I thought writing this down would be easier.  
  
Best wishes,  
  
Jack  
_  
_PS- Muffy, just know you're not alone. I'm always there for you.  
_--------------------------------------  
A teardrop hit the paper.  
  
He truly cared about me, there wasn't a single doubt in my mind now. I knew this was only going to make things more difficult, but I was okay with that. If he's willing to go the extra mile in helping me he needed to know what happened to me. And that's exactly what was going to happen.  
--------------------------------  
**END CHAPTER 3  
**--------------------------------  
**RuRu**: It seemed long to me! - So how was it? I like writing this fic, I hope you enjoy reading it. Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, you all mean so much to me! -  
  
**Chichiri**: Tell them about the previews you're doing! No da!  
  
**RuRu**: Oh yeah! Okay instead of doing the "next chapter such and such blah, blah, blah" I am doing exerts! - Love you guys! Please review k?  
  
**Preview of Next Chapter:**  
  
_"What I meant to say in the letter was...."  
  
What **was **he trying to say?  
  
"....not only will I be there for you....but I want to stay by your side."_  
  
**((he doesn't mean marriage))**  
  
**_Cheers to the fans of Harvest Moon! PEACE!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**RuRu**: HOWDEE! I just backspaced the last chappie! WHEE! Yeah, I forgot to check something....oh well! Sorry I am a HORRIBLE updater! But summer is my relaxation time. Because well I have a whee bit of bad news. When I start school again I'm going to this school where I probably won't have a lot of free time. I'll try to update though, which will happen so DON'T WORRY!  
  
**Chichiri**: Okay, get to the chapter! No da!

* * *

**Disclaimer**:_ No I do NOT own this game, and after over a hundred hours of playing it you kinda start to not want to own it....0.o_

* * *

**Behind the Counter  
**  
_By: RuRu_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

It's been a few more days since I received the letter. Jack said that he meant what he wrote, but I couldn't understand it. There were so many meanings to that, which could he have meant? I look down at the book I was trying to read, well not to read, but to pass the time. I didn't understand any of what was happening to me.  
  
The more I was away from Jack the more depressed I became, but when I was around him it was like....no, it's an indescribable feeling. One you have to experience to know, the best way I can put it is the popular phrase, "_A constant longing._"  
  
Nina made me lunch a few minutes ago, and after I finish here I was thinking of taking a walk. I needed to see how Celia was anyway; I haven't talked to her in so long. I finished my food and placed the dishes in the sink; letting them soak.  
  
I grabbed my keys Galen made me and I walked outside, locking the door behind me. Its kind of a gloomy feeling seeing the Blue Bar the minute you walk out. It brings back to many painful memories, but from what I heard Nina was trying to get a lawyer. So I guess he'll be going to jail....  
  
I shook my head and began walking towards Vesta's farm, where Marlin, Vesta, and Celia lived. Vesta was a nice, independent woman, Marlin was quiet, and confusing, and Celia was a sweetie. She always put everyone before her, and that's something that seems to be quite rare these days.  
  
When I reached the bridge I noticed Celia had a dreamy look on her face and had just finished putting something up. I though nothing of it, it was her business after all. I walked over to the side of their old, wooden fence and smiled at Celia. She had no idea what had happened too me in the past, and I guessed that was for the best right now.  
  
"Hi Celia! What's up?" I asked, looking around a little.  
  
"Hmm? Nothing much really." She replied, almost giggling.  
  
"Why so happy?" I asked, my smile widening a bit.  
  
"No reason, it's just a beautiful day out here!" She exclaimed, leaning on the fence.  
  
"Okay." I said, half-laughing.  
  
She smiled brightly at me and handed me an envelope. I looked at it in confusion for a moment until she gave me an answer.  
  
"It's a birthday card silly, remember? It's your birthday today!" Celia replied, unable to control her giggling any longer.  
  
That's right! Today WAS my birthday! I had forgotten about it with all the events that had happened these past few weeks. I carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the light purple card.  
  
_To My Good Friend,  
  
On today, the day that celebrates your birth, I hope you have wonderful day that's filled with smiles. Happy Birthday!  
  
To My Wonderful Friend Muffy, Happy Birthday!_  
  
_ From Your Friend,  
  
Celia_  
  
I smiled; the card had a huge sun on the cover that had an equally huge smile on his face. It was surrounded by flowers and hearts that all had party hats on. It was exactly the kind of card Celia would give someone.  
  
She gave me a hug, and I paused for a moment....but I hugged her back. I was amazed how much better I had gotten, usually I sort of pushed away from someone....but now I didn't. That, to me, was a great accomplishment.  
  
"Well tonight you can come over here, we'll have cake and stuff....if that's okay with you. It is okay right?" She asked, a hopeful look in her eyes.  
  
"....Yeah, that'd be great Celia." I replied.  
  
"Okay, see you tonight then! Bye!" She said, waving and rushing in the house.  
  
I stood there for a few moments holding the card. It's a shame I had forgotten my own birthday, but I'm happy other people remembered. I placed the card back in the envelope and began walking back towards Nina's to put it up.  
  
When I arrived I unlocked Nina's door and went in, placed the card on my nightstand, and went back out; again locking the door behind me. I decided to go see Jack; I hadn't talked to him since yesterday. That may not seem like a long time to some people, but for me that was an eternity.  
  
I walked to the edge of the farm to see if he was outside. He was, but that came as no surprise to me. I waved to him and when he saw me he waved back. I walked over to the field that he was at. He was brushing out his animals and washing them.  
  
"Hey, I'll be with you in a minute, okay?" He said, giving me a small smile.  
  
"Oh! No! Take your time; I'm not in a hurry at all. In fact if you want I can come back." I said, putting my hands behind my back.  
  
He chuckled, "Calm down, I'm finishing up anyway."  
  
I could feel my cheeks burning slightly and I turned towards some of his other animals. I walked over to one, and leaned over the fence to pet it. I couldn't quite reach them though, it's a little sad that I'm this short.  
  
"Need some help?" He said, still chuckling and walking over to me.  
  
"A bit." I replied.  
  
He took his gloves off and put them in his pocket.  
  
"So I don't get your dress dirty." He said, placing his hands firmly on my waist.  
  
I blushed furiously at this action, but he gently pulled me up over the fence and set me down carefully. I had held onto his shoulders though, but I released them once I felt the ground. I thanked him and walked over to one of his cows. I was pretty sure it was a female, but I couldn't really tell.  
  
I petted her gently on the back, and she let out some sort of noise. She twisted her head and let out the noise again. I stumbled away from her, unaware of what she was going to do. Jack laughed at my nervous reaction and smiled.  
  
"She's just thanking you." He said, still laughing a little.  
  
I loved his laugh....I could never get tired of hearing it....  
  
"You okay now?" He asked, putting his gloves back on.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, in a slightly dreamy voice.  
  
He finished with his animals and chickens, than invited me inside for lunch. Since I had already had lunch I sadly declined, but went with him anyway. He fixed himself a sandwich and soup, while I sat on his bed waiting for him to finish.  
  
Him and I talked about the city and how things were. We never seemed to get bored with our conversations, or tired of talking with each other. He washed his dishes and put them away, while I looked at around. He didn't have much really, a record player that was turned off, a bed, a table, a **SMALL** kitchen, a calendar, and a bookshelf. More then I had at the moment, but that was okay....  
  
"So, you seem happier then usual." He said, sitting on his bed.  
  
"Me? Well Celia reminded me it was my birthday." I said, a little embarrassed.  
  
"You forgot your own birthday?" He asked, a little confused.  
  
I bowed my head, "Can you blame me?"  
  
He was silent for a few minutes'....as usual. I turned away from him, facing the wall where his calendar hung. I closed my eyes and tried to control my tears. Then I felt to arms wrap around me tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Jack said in my ear.  
  
I was a little confused as to why he held me for a while. Was he guilty or something? What was there to be guilty about anyway? He made an honest mistake, nothing more....or did this hug mean more then that?  
  
He released me during my moments of deep and thought; then turned me to face him. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a shell.  
  
A shell?  
  
"It's probably a crappy present, but this was from the day we met," He said placing it in my hands; then covering my hands with his own, "and....every time I see this I think about you, and that can't happen."  
  
What? What did he mean? Did he not want to think about me....was I that bad of a friend...?  
  
He sighed and stood up, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Look I have to get ready, so I'll see you tonight okay?" He said, uneasily.  
  
I bowed my head sadly and then after a few moments got up and walked towards the door. I could sense he was stressed, it was written all over his face. I could feel my heart beat slowing down.  
  
"Okay, tonight then." I replied sadly, opening the old wooden door.  
  
With that I walked through the doorway and securely shut it behind me. I could tell he was sorry for what he had said, but I still didn't understand what he meant. Was I that bad to be around....maybe I should just forget about it and move on....maybe....  
  
I shook my head, this was no time to be depressed; I had a party to go too tonight, and this wasn't going to ruin my day. For all I know he could have meant something else, and I wasn't going to take a chance and mess everything up.

* * *

A few hours had passed since I had paid a visit too Jack, and I had come "Home" and gotten ready. I fixed my curly hair to be even curlier and I changed out of my dress into a longer, baby blue dress that was short sleeved. It was a little low cut, but just above where you would normally see cleavage. _(I know it surprises me too! And I wrote it!)_  
  
I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and let it hang down to a little past my shoulders. Nina said I looked beautiful and Galen just gave me a "humph", his way of showing approval. I was just about to make my way towards Celia's when a knock was heard at the door.  
  
I cautiously opened the door to see Jack standing there. He had a depressed face and looked like he had lost his best friend.  
  
"Hi Jack....are you okay?" I asked him, confused by his expressions.  
  
He took a deep breath and started saying stuff about the letter and what he meant. I finally just flat out told him to tell me what he was trying to tell me.  
  
"What I meant to say in the letter was...."  
  
What **WAS** he trying to say?  
  
"Not only will I be there for you....but I want to stay by your side."  
  
I stepped back after hearing this, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was he trying to say he wanted to stay with me? I shook my head and smiled, and he gave me a faint smile as well in return for mine.  
  
"Thank you." Was all I could say.  
  
"May I walk you there?" He asked, smiling faintly still.  
  
I blushed slightly and nodded, then shut the door and took my place beside him. We didn't talk much on the way there, but I could tell that the silence meant us no harm.  
  
When we arrived Celia threw her arms around me and started talking 40 MPH about everyone who had shown up and what we were to do at the party. I was surprised how many people showed up, but one person showed up that I hadn't bet on.  
  
Griffin.  
  
I hid behind Jack and Celia looked at me with a confused look. Jack just glared at Griffin and took me out from behind him. He put me beside Celia who stood beside Jack confused. I didn't know why Jack had placed me there, but I didn't complain; just stood my distance from Griffin.  
  
All he did was have an evil smile on his face for most of the time. Celia kept coming up with all these things for the guests to do, and all the guests seemed happy with it.  
  
_**Guest List:  
**_  
_The two firework brothers _

_Lumina _

_Romania _

_Jack_

_ Celia_

_ Nami was supposed to show, but didn't have time_

_ Rock of course_

_ Tim and Ruby _

_Finally Flora and the archeologist_  
  
Jack and Celia disappeared in the kitchen for a moment to get the cake and said they'd be back momentarily.  
  
"So Muffy, how old are you today?" Tim asked me.  
  
"19." I replied, giggling.  
  
I made sure to keep my distance from Griffin, but he always seemed to be right beside me with Jack out of the room. I decided to go help them in the kitchen **AND** escape Griffin at the same time. I entered the house and my jaw dropped.  
  
Celia and Jack where leaned up against the wall making out right in front of me.  
  
There I felt my whole world begin to shatter, the fragile line between happiness and pure misery had officially been crossed again. I don't even think they knew I was there, and for what I felt right now I could care less. I exited the house; I could tell I was crying. Then I ran past all the guests and continued running into town.  
  
HOW COULD SHE DO THAT TO ME?! HOW COULD JACK LIE LIKE THAT!? I thought that they were two people who truly cared about me! But again I was proven wrong. Why can't I just forget about friends and love, because I was right from the start! Love isn't real, it's just a figment of people's wild imaginations. They think that that's what their feeling when it's just all lies meant to hurt you.  
  
I could barely see through my tears, and the fact that it was pitch black outside didn't help. I couldn't run to Nina's; my tears would cause too much of a commotion, so I just ran towards the beach. When I reached it I fell to my knees and continued to cry.  
  
That was it, no more caring or love. I was tired of the pain, and I know what pain is. It's not the 99% made up in human's minds. _(which is true! 99% of pain is our imagination!)_  
  
No, this was true pain, the kind of pain that surpasses hurt. It goes straight into your soul and breaks it, not cracks, but it just shatters it beyond repair. The kind of pain that hurts more then anything else, but at the same time you feel nothing at all.  
  
True and utter heartbreak.  
  
It doesn't effect your heart, it effects you as a whole. Many girls think they cry a few tears and they know how it feels to lose someone. That's not heartbreak, that's just a mild case of sadness.  
  
This is what heartbreak is, losing someone you know you can't live without and knowing that the emotion they shared wasn't true. The fact that you want to hate them and can't.  
  
That's what heartbreak is.  
  
I had my head in my hands and I was bent over almost touching my knees. I couldn't stop crying, the tears wouldn't stop; I couldn't make them.  
  
"Hello Muffy, long time no see, aye?" A familiar voice hissed from behind me.  
  
My eyes went huge, I thought he was still at the party. He came over to sit down beside me and I tried my best to scoot away, but he grabbed my arm.  
  
"Now, now Muffy. We wouldn't want people to worry about you would we?" He said, snickering evilly.  
  
"Griffin let me go!" I ordered, tears still streaming down my face.  
  
"Now why would I do that?" He asked, making me stand up and dragging me away from the beach.  
  
I tried my very hardest to scream and struggle free, but he covered my mouth and his strength surpassed mine greatly. I knew what was about happen I tried to bite his hand, but he had positioned it in a way to where I couldn't.  
  
I was dragged towards the bar yet again and the whole time I was praying to be spotted, or that Jack would keep his promise and protect me.  
  
I knew that was in vain I all I could do was try and fight the inevitable yet again.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 4**

* * *

**RuRu**: Yesh we all know what about to happen. : (  
  
**Chichiri**: Poor Muffy again! No da!  
  
**RuRu**: I know, but this time there will be no preview. I hope to see you in the next chappie!  
  
_**Cheers to the fans of Harvest Moon. PEACE!**_


	5. Chapter 5 but says 6

**RuRu**: HOWDEE! Okay, I would like to let all of you know I was grounded! I despise being grounded...

**Chichiri**: Yes, she was grounded off the computer, no da!

**RuRu**: I wrote anyway, just cause, even though I'm not a great writer in this section, I still have people who enjoy my work and want to see it through like me. Here's the next chappie, and thanks to Crazee for helping my through this and making me write! AND THANKS TO ALL MY OTHER WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! I love ALL OF YOU! This is like my favorite story...to bad not may people like it...oh well.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own this game, I own this storyline for the game though, take it and I will hunt your ass down and KILL you with my magic jumping bean of DOOOOOOOM!**

Behind the Counter 

By: RuRu 

Chapter 6 

**The Pieces Fall**

There's the familiar feel of cold wood against my throbbing back. I'm laying here on the floor thinking of "what if"? Sure I wanted to get away, yes I wanted Jack to save me, and yes I wanted to be able to experience true happiness.

_But again, I guess that's another made up human emotion. _

It's not fair, where's my chance too be free!? WHERE'S MY DAMN CHANCE TO BE FREE?! Why did Jack have to do this to me? Why must I be tortured by these emotions? Why did Celia have to take away the only person I ever cared for?

I slowly rose from my spot to meet a surge of pain running up and down my spine. Had he cracked it when he threw me off the bed and against the floor? I brushed my fingertips gently across the lower part of my back. There was a numb feeling there, followed by a stinging feeling everywhere else.

I decided to ignore the feeling for now and focus on getting the hell out of here. I slipped past Griffin who lay past out on the floor, he'd gotten drunk the night before.

I opened the door and rushed out of the room, leaving behind my articles of clothing. On my way out the main door I grabbed a long coat and tugged it over my nude body. I stepped outside and drew back, feeling how cold it was.

"Forget it..." I hissed and strode towards Nina's house.

Warmth engulfed my body as I stepped through the door and I basically ran to my clothes; which I decided were going to be the only pair of blue jeans I owned with a black tank top.

"Hello dear, where were you last night? We missed you at the party...Jack and Celia were extremely worried." Nina greeted.

"I could care less about those sadistic assholes..." I growled, yanking my clothes on behind a curtain.

"MUFFY!" Nina cried, completely shocked by the words that came from my mouth.

"HE BETRAYED ME! HE SWORE HE'D PROTECT ME AND THEN HE GOES AND SLEEPS WITH MY EX-FRIEND!" I screamed running out the door.

I had one mission:

**To tell that little prick off.**

_Sounds simple, but oh how I will make him pay slowly, him and Celia both._

I stormed up his hill that leads to his house and banged on the shabby wooden door. I heard footsteps a few seconds later, and then I saw the doorknob turn.

I couldn't have been angrier in my life, I was madder at Jack then I was Griffin, and that's a scary thought.

"Hello—" He drew out the "hello" then had a shocked look on his face.

"Muffy! Uh...look about what happened..." He began.

I didn't want to hear his story; I didn't want to hear it.

"Just stop." I muttered angrily.

"Muffy me and Celia are..."

WHAT DIDN'T HE GET? I DIDN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HIS SIDE OF THE STORY!

"I KNOW WHAT I SAW JACK! TRUST ME! I DON'T NEED A FULL DESCRIPTION OF WHAT YOU WANT ME TO HAVE SAW!!!" I screamed, clinching my fists.

"Muffy...it's not that..." He whispered.

"NO! FOR YOUR INFORMATION JACK THAT'S ONLY A FRACTION OF WHY I'M MAD NOW!!!"

"Wha?"

"Jack, while you and Celia were probably screwing each other in the vegetable shed, I was being rapped by our best friend Griffin. I just wanted to stop by and thank you for keeping your promise to protect me; it was a **BIG** help! Lemme tell yah." I snarled sarcastically.

I drew my right fist back and punched Jack right on the cheek. He flew back in the door and I stood there ignoring the excruciating pain in my hand.

I had said my peace and delivered the first step in his punishment. Turning, I left the place before Jack could come to his senses and come after me.

My next stop was Celia's house, well, if she could afford a house. There's only so much you can make with vegetables. I sprinted there and merely opened the door, ignoring Vesta and Marlin as I climbed up to Celia's room.

She was sitting there on her bed in apparent deep thought. Her head shot up seeing me enter.

"Muffy! Where were you!? I wanted to tell you tha-"I cut her off with a smack.

Tears splashed against her cheek as well, I had started crying I guess.

"I thank you Celia, for all the WONDERFUL things you've done." I cried, slumping to the ground.

Amazing how tears can drain you so quickly, it's like the energy is flowing from your body with them. I've cried so many, many tears I'm surprised I can cry more.

"MUFFY! LOOK!" Celia whimpered, unaffected by my slap.

"JACK AND ME BROKE UP AFTER YOU STORMED OUT! He-he said he couldn't stand to see you hurt like that...he said that he-"She was cut off by a gunshot sounding in the distance.

I felt a imense pain in my shoulder, then I heard and felt a crack. My shoulder seemed to shatter in slow motion in front of my eyes, and there was nothing I could do but sit there with wide eyes watching Celia fall over.

_A gunshot wound to her head._

END SHORT CHAPPIE...(looks up) 6! 

**RuRu:** Oooo! But do we want Celia dead...or do we want her alive so we can hear the rest of the sentence, who fired the shot, and what will happen with the shoulder and relationships???!!!

**Chichiri: **GRIFFIN FIRED THE SHOT! NO DA!

**RuRu:** Actually know...the result may surprise you!

Cheers to the fans of Harvest Moon. PEACE!™ 


	6. Chapter 6

**RuRu**: HOWDEE! Update! Crazee and two others know who shot her, they guessed! This is a short chapter! VERY SHORT! And no, you won't find out who killed Celia.

* * *

**Disclaimer: No owny.**

* * *

**Behind the Counter**

_By: RuRu_

------------

**Chapter 6**

**I'm Sorry**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing; the voices I was hearing, the room spun, and the people in the room disappeared all except Celia's lifeless body that was sprawled out on the floor. I couldn't feel anything around me, and then the room was gone along with my senses. 

I didn't know how much time had passed, but it must have been quite a bit seeing as how I was lying in Jack's house all patched up, and it was dark outside. I slowly turned my head to see Jack sitting in a chair beside the bed I was laying in, his head in his heads. After hearing the rustling of the pillow Jack's head shot up and looked at me in shock. Before I knew it his arms were wrapped tightly around my neck; all signs in my head were telling me to shove him away, but I didn't. I lacked the strength to anyway.

"Oh thank God you're okay Muffy." I heard him say.

So he cares now, why not.

I laid there limp in his arms, wishing for him to release me. I felt the stinging reminders of Griffin's rough touch as Jack wrapped an arm around my waist for my support. He was all over around me, and I wanted him off. I pushed him back and felt like I should scream, but I didn't. I felt so wrong and dirty all over, and shrank into a fetal position.

He moved closer to me and I pulled back even more until my back was firmly against the wall. He sighed knowing he was at fault, and stopped moving to rest in his original spot.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Like your words mean a damn to me." I hissed.

"What about Celia?" I asked still in the position, only with a somewhat raised head.

"…She didn't make it…"

Then there was the silence he often offered me.

"By who?" I asked, sadness not taking effect.

"We have no idea." Jack's face was pain stricken, but a different kind of pain.

I didn't feel pain for Celia; she was now free of this world. She no longer had to worry about death and other things that related to sadness, no, she just had to sit back and watch the drama unfold. I grimaced, why did she get the easy way out.

"…Are you jealous?" Jack asked me, looking at me in the eyes with a piercing gaze.

Did he read my mind?

"Why would…I be…?" I was unable to finish.

"Why would you be jealous of her death? Would you rather be in her place?!" He exclaimed.

"And if that was my wish…" I replied, now looking at him with equally fierce eyes.

"…" His usual response.

I ignored him; I wanted to figure out who kill Celia. Why they had done this; I mean Celia had never done anything to hurt anyone before…except me.

"Listen I want to get out of here." I started to rise up to be reminded that I had a damaged shoulder, a badly damaged shoulder.

"You need rest, stay here tonight." He semi requested.

"Not after the way you treated me." I growled, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't…I just…"

I was so sick of his halfway done answers.

"WELL!? Why can't you answer me? Is it that hard to make up lies? Or better yet you can give me your usual silence! That'd work!" I screamed; my fists clenched so tightly blood was running down my hands.

"Muffy!" Jack cried, taking my hands and rubbing the blood away.

"I'm sorry I did all that…I sorry I hurt you…and I'm sorry I wasn't there to be your protector." His voice was low and regretful, but his eyes were staring into mine.

I could tell he was being true to his word and I gaped. This was new to me, someone apologizing. I was so used to being the one at fault and thinking that it was their fault, but I was blamed…severely.

I saw him move closer to me, I could feel the heat from his breath. Why was he moving so close to me…why was he so close…? I didn't push him back though, instead I moved forward as well.

Seconds later his lips covered mine, and for the first time I had a meaningful kiss. Why had I let him do this, and why I had gone with it I didn't know. I didn't know, I don't know why. But I wanted to so badly.

It felt kind of wrong to do the day his ex-girlfriend had been killed, and the day I had been planning to make his life miserable. Though I didn't argue, it felt so wrong.

His arms wrapped tightly around me and pulled me carefully into his lap. My able to move arm wrapped around his neck, as he deepened the kiss. I wanted to know more about Jack, why he had come to the valley, why he was kissing me now, how he had gotten over Celia so fast, and how he had caused me to fall so madly in love him.

**END THE DRAMATICALLY SHORT CHAPTER 6**

**RuRu:** YES kill me if you must, I know you think they got together to fast, but whatever. She never truly fell out of love with him. I don't believe in that. Also, you won't catch me writing a kissing scene well. I can't write them, don't ask me why…maybe once I experience a kiss I can…

_**Cheers to the fans of Harvest Moon. PEACE!**_


End file.
